One Night Stand
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: The night of Phoebe's 21st birthday party at P3, is also a celebration of her graduating collage. She meets a man there that night, and things get heated up between them. After her and her sisters have to vanquish him, she finds out something and then has to keep a small boy from following in his Father's foot steps.


**One Night Stand**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clubbing At P3**

 **Piper's night club has only been open for three weeks and she was able to book The Barenaked Ladies, for Phoebe's 21st birthday party. Phoebe's also just graduated from Collage with a grade point average of a perfect 4.0, and Piper and Prue decided to throw her the biggest party that the San Francisco bay area, had ever seen in their lives. When Phoebe shows up for the party, she's wearing just a pair of cut off jean shorts, and a black tank top shirt, with a pair of flip flop sandles, and her hair's pulled back in a pony tail.**

 **"Honey you don't look dressed for a birthday party. What were you doing anyway?" Prue asks, while handing her a big box.**

 **"I was at the gym doing some work outs. Oh Thank You. What's in here?" Phoebe replies.**

 **"How about you open it up and find out? The party won't start for about another hour. If you're hungry, go back in the kitchen and tell Joe I said to fix you something." Piper tells her. She sits down at one of the tables and opens her first present. When she opens it, she finds a black lace skirt with sparkles on it and the shirt is an off the shoulder kind of halter top, and it's solid white with butterflies on the front. She loves butterflies and Prue and Piper remembered how she would always be the first one to chase them around the front yard when they were kids. In fact, one year, she almost got hit by a car because she was chasing one and it went across the street.**

 **"Oh wow. You guys, I love it. Thank You so much. I'm going to go put it on right now." Phoebe says, jumping up and hugging the both of them and kissing them on the cheek. Once she gets her new outfit on, and the black strapped, dress shoes on, she then goes into the kitchen where she hears "Happy Birthday honey."**

 **"Thanks Joe. Hey Piper wanted me to ask you to please fix me something to eat if I was hungry, and I am. So, please." Phoebe tells him. He pulls out a menu for her to look at and usually she would go with just veggies but, she's trying to stop the old vegetarian lifestyle and do something different.**

 **"I think, that I'm gonna go with chicken strips, a salad, baked potato, and cottage cheese. It that too much?" Phoebe tells him.**

 **"No honey, not at all. I can whip that up in no time. Good choice by the way, and I love the outfit. They done good didn't they?" Joe replies, while pulling everything out of their spots he always puts them in. Piper had told him that he needed to organize better, and in a way that he could find things quicker.**

 **"They sure did. I'll let you get back to work. I have a feeling that this party is going to go on for awhile, so I'm gonna hit our usual spot and grab a small nap so I can be up all night." Phoebe says, and she gives him a quick hug then heads on back out.**

 **"Hey birthday girl. Want your first drink? You know the first one is on the house." Piper tells her, and she hands her a mixed drink called sex on the beach.**

 **"Yeah right, first one's on the house. You're my sister and we co own this club with you. I don't have to pay." Phoebe replies, and she nudges her playfully.**

 **"It sounded funny to me when I thought of it." Piper says and they both laugh. Phoebe takes one small drink and Piper tells her, "Oh no you don't. Drink more than that of it. Enjoy it. That's been the best seller around here."**

 **"What is it? I do like it." Phoebe replies, taking another big gulp and almost finishing it.**

 **"It's called sex on the beach." Piper tells her, and she almost chokes, but ends up saying "Now that sounds like a good thing."**

 **Two hours into the party, the lead singer of Barenaked Ladies is announcing to everyone that it's Phoebe's 21st birthday and her graduation from Collage. She's opened everything that everyone got her and when she comes back from Piper's office where she stored everything at, Prue and Piper are up at the bar, just letting her cut loose when they see someone in a three piece suit come in and start talking to Phoebe.**

 **"Hey, do you know that guy over there?" Prue asks Piper, who by this time is already half drunk.**

 **"Nope. Whoever he is though, Phoebe seems to know him. He looks good in that suit though. Gotta give him that much. She's really came around since she's been back from New York hasn't she?" Piper replies, and Prue is waving her hand in front of her face to indicate to Piper that she smells like she fell head first in a huge beer barrel.**

 **"Remind me when we get home not to light any matches cause you're 100 proof." Prue tells her.**

 **"Prue, you're coo coo. I'm fine. I'm getting another drink." Piper says, and Prue jumps up from the table and runs up there to tell Abby, "If you give her anymore to drink, she's gonna need an AA meeting. Tell her you ran out, make something up."**

 **"I don't think you have to worry about that. She's knocked out over there. See, look." Abby replies, and when Prue looks over to where she left Piper at the table, she sees that she is out cold. Prue goes over and has another lady to help her take Piper into her office and lay her on the couch in there so she can sleep it off for awhile. She then goes back in the club to see that Phoebe and her mysterious stranger, are nowhere to be found.**

 **"Oh no. Phoebe, where are you?" Prue says, thinking no one heard her, when a friend of theirs walks up to her.**

 **"Hey are you looking for Phoebe too? I think she and her friend left out the side door." Alena tells her. Prue thanks her then goes out the side door to start looking for her all around the building. When she finds her, she's fully clothed, but her skirt is kind of messed up quite a bit.**

 **"Oh God Phoebe Jayne, what the hell did you do?" Prue says, walking up to her, but she's asleep. Phoebe and her friend got intimate, and it was Phoebe's first time ever having sex. All of the drinks she had that night, was just too much and when Prue tries to get her to wake up, there's no chance of that happening.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Vanquish**

 **Two weeks after Phoebe's little adventure in the club, she's online one afternoon looking at different career choices when she thinks she hears something in the living room.**

 **"Probably nothing. We've not had any attacks for awhile." Phoebe says to herself while eating a strawberry or two.**

 **"Phoebe! Demon!" Piper hollers. Phoebe doesn't even take ten seconds to get from the kitchen to the living room.**

 **"Whoa, ooh, who or what are you?!" Phoebe cries out when she sees a seven foot tall, dark red demon with black stripes on his face and he has fangs.**

 **"Shut up witch!" The demon barks back at her.**

 **"Really? Shut up? That's kind of rude. Demon of pain, return from where you came. Peace and love be the same, nothing but free from evil, let it rain." Phoebe says without warning, and it makes him leave for the time being.**

 **"Good thinking there Pheebes. That's quite a fast spell you came up with." Prue tells her.**

 **"Just thought of it off the top of my head. Let's go check the book and see what kind of demon that was." Phoebe replies and they all three go up to the attic, after calling for Leo to heal Piper and Prue from the burns they got from the energy balls.**

 **"Okay from what this says, we're dealing with an upper level demon named Belthazor. Here's a vanquishing recipe for a potion. I say if he's upper level, we make enough to get rid of him for good." Piper says, and she starts writing everything down that they are going to need for the potion, and for the vanquish.**

 **A few days later, they've gotten all the information on where Belthazor likes to hide out at, and it's at a mosoleum in a cemetary across town. Piper comes out of the kitchen and she has about six viles full to the brim of vanquishing potion.**

 **"Are we ready to do this?" Prue asks. Piper and Phoebe tell her they are more than ready when Phoebe's phone starts ringing.**

 **"Hang on guys. Hello." Phoebe says, while answering.**

 **"Hi. It's Cole. You probably don't remember me but, I met you at your sister's club during your 21st birthday and Collage graduation party. With someone who has the brains that you do, I sure could use you at the law firm I work at." Cole tells her.**

 **"That's it? You called me for that? I don't remember you. I must have been pretty drunk that night. Refresh my memory." Phoebe tells him, and she holds her hand up to her sisters, signaling for them to not follow her out on the front steps.**

 **"Well, we kind of had an intimate night together. From what I could tell, that was your first time. I wouldn't usually do this, but I've got a lot of stuff going on and we can't be together because of it. I don't want you to get hurt, and I was calling to see how you are doing, and to let you know that we need to stay away from each other. We were both drunk that night, and hormones got us both carried away. I'm sorry cause, I would love to be with you but, like I said, I'm not the kind of person you would want to be with. I don't want you to get hurt." Cole explains to her. Phoebe just hangs up and never tells Piper and Prue about her conversation with the ADA.**

 **When they get to the cemetary, Phoebe's sitting with her back resting against a tree and she has her eyes closed.**

 **"How long are we going to have to sit here? It's getting hot out here." Piper says, while wiping sweat off her forehead again.**

 **"Who knows? Wasn't this demon supposed to show up anytime? I thought you had a preminition that he was going to be here today." Prue tells Phoebe who just responds with, "I told ya he'll be here. Just be patient. Unfortunately, I can't predict the time." They sit and wait for awhile longer when Prue thinks she sees something, and when she takes a closer look, she tells her sisters that she seen their demon going into the mosoleum.**

 **"So, the mighty Belthazor has fallen for a witch. The rumors are true. Boy, the source is going to have a field day with this, and he'll fry your wondering ass when he finds out." Another demon named Zar, tells him.**

 **"You won't get that chance to tell him Zar." Belthazor says, and he throws an energy ball at him, and kills him. When the girls get in there, they make themselves unseen by hiding behind something and talk for a few minutes about what they're going to do. Phoebe decides to go and kick him and send him flying, while Prue throws the first potion, then Piper's to throw the next one, then Phoebe, while they wait and see if it works or not. They jump out and Prue sends the energy ball back to him, and when that knocks him back a little bit, Phoebe kick boxes him like she said she was going to, and when he's on the ground of the mosoleum, Prue throws the first potion but he's so powerful that just the one doesn't do anything to him. Piper throws hers next, and just for security, Phoebe throws hers too. Once Belthazor is gone, the man laying there looks strangely familiar to Phoebe.**

 **"No. Oh no, that can't be him." Phoebe says, while regaining her balance from the fight.**

 **"Who honey? Who is he? He wasn't just a demon? He was also half human too? We're in trouble." Piper tells her, trying to figure out what she's so upset about.**

 **"That really is him." Phoebe replies, and she starts to cry.**

 **"Who sweetie? What are you so upset about?" Prue asks her.**

 **"Prue, that was Cole. That was the man that called my earlier before we left to come here. He and I slept together the other night at the club, and it was my first time, then he said that we couldn't see each other anymore because he didn't, want me to, get hurt. He didn't want me to get hurt, now I get it. He was trying to warn me because he was half human and half demon." Phoebe says, explaining everything to them and pausing in the middle of her sentence to let it sink in all the way. She takes one last look at Cole, kneels down to him, whispers, "I'm sorry that I didn't know." She then runs out of there, and when her sisters try to follow her, she tells them, "Don't follow me please. Just leave me alone and I'll meet you at home."**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Yearly Checkup**

 **Prue and Piper had tried everything to bring Phoebe out of her depression when they hear her moving around in her room one evening. When they go up there to check on her, they find her laying on her bed, reading and she goes ahead and invites them in to talk for a bit.**

 **"Are you doing okay? I mean, we can come back at a later time if you want us too." Piper asks while taking a seat on her bed.**

 **"No, you're fine. I'm okay. I didn't know that the guy I slept with was the same one that was half demon and half human. Yes I have been beating myself up over the fact that I didn't give him time to explain anything. He told me to stay away from him, and now I understand why. I still feel like we went overboard on the potion and it being as strong as it was, it killed his human half too. I know we're not at fault for that. He should have told us something. It hurt for awhile that he was my first. I don't remember nothing about that night, but really, I'm okay now. I just don't feel very good. I think I'm coming down with the flu. That's why I've been staying in my room for the last month." Phoebe tells them both.**

 **"Honey, the flu won't make you stay in your room and in your bed for over a month. You've probably just felt guilty and been wrestling with some things. Since you're starting to feel better, you should be doing okay in a couple of days now." Prue says, and she reaches over to feel of her head.**

 **"Is she warm?" Piper asks.**

 **"No, she's actually feeling normal. I would just go to the doctor and see what's going on. I mean think about it, you've got a yearly checkup in a about a week anyway." Prue tells her.**

 **"Yeah. I'll make the appointment today." Phoebe replies, and she gets some clothes together for a shower before making her appointment. She makes it for the next morning.**

 **The next morning, Phoebe was so sick that she couldn't make it into her appointment so Piper and Prue just had their doctor to come to the house when she had time. The doctor was able to get there on her lunch hour, and while she's checking everything, she asks Phoebe about how she's been feeling.**

 **"Sometimes I'm cold, other times, I'm hotter than a firecracker. My stomach is constantly rolling and doing flip flops." Phoebe tells her, while the doctor gets out some stuff. She takes her temperature, which is normal, but her blood preasure is a little bit higher than normal.**

 **"Well, it could be a number of things. I would have to say though that the flu has been going around, and although it shouldn't take this long to get over it, you might still have the tail end of it." Doctor Thompson tells her.**

 **"After Prue said the flu doesn't last for this long, I told her the same thing that you just did, two days ago. Tell her something new for $60.00 a house call." Piper says, while popping the tab on Phoebe's sprite can for her and handing it to her.**

 **"Looks like she'll have to just ride this one out though. I'd like for her to go over to the hospital sometime today when she's feeling up to it and have some bloodwork done to be on the safe side. I'll write up the order for it, and you just keep giving her that sprite and whatever else she's able to hold down. My lunch hour is over in about thirty minutes and I have to run by the dollar store, so, just keep doing what you've been doing, and we'll see what the bloodwork says and go from there. Have a good one ladies. Phoebe, take it easy until you hear from me again, listen to your sisters. They say stay down, you do it. Take care ladies." Doctor Thompson tells them and Prue and Piper walk her to the door.**

 **"Take care Karla. Thanks for coming by." Prue replies.**

 **"You bet. See ya later guys." Karla says, while climbing into her car. She honks the horn, waves, and drives away.**

 **"Well." Piper says while sighing.**

 **"Well what?" Prue asks, and they head back inside to find Phoebe asleep on the couch again.**

 **"I would have to say that the way she's been doing, does not point to the flu. Who am I to say though? I think we better wake her up and take her on over for her labwork and everything. They may be able to tell us today what's going on." Piper replies.**

 **"I doubt it. This is Friday so they won't have anything back until at least Monday or Tuesday." Prue tells her. They go and wake Phoebe up and tell her that they better go ahead and get everything done. She's complaining the whole time but goes with them, and she says, "I hope this ends soon."**

 **An hour later, they're just getting Phoebe in for her labs to be done and the nurse is having a hell of a time finding a vein.**

 **"Oh just please hurry up. This is hurting me ya know." Phoebe tells her, and she already feels bad enough because she can't get a good vein for the draws. After her arm is all bruised up, the nurse is finally done, and they're heading back to the manor.**

 **"Ya know, Leo could probably heal your arm for ya Pheebes." Piper says from her spot up front.**

 **"I'm going to have to ask him because I really don't feel very good from them constantly sticking me." Phoebe replies.**

 **When they get back to the manor, Leo is preparing to try to heal Phoebe's sickness but something doesn't go right.**

 **"What's the matter? Shouldn't that work?" Piper asks him.**

 **"It's not letting me do it for some reason. I have to see why it's not working. I'll be right back." Leo says, and he goes up to ask the Elders why he was unable to heal Phoebe.**

 **"That was the strangest feeling I've ever had." Phoebe tells her sisters who are still sitting there trying to figure out what just happened. Leo's back almost as soon as he left and he has an upset look on his face.**

 **"What? Leo, what did they say?" Prue asks him.**

 **"Come in the kitchen with me." Leo replies. While they are in there talking, they hear Phoebe scream like she's being attacked by someone. When they get back to the living room, they see her being taken by a new Elder named Renee.**

 **"Renee, no. Leave her alone. You can't be doing things like dragging the charmed ones off." Leo tells her.**

 **"I have too Leo. She's a danger to the greater good." Renee says, and she just orbs back up to the other Elders, leaving her sisters and Leo, to find a way to get her back.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Rescuing Phoebe**

 **"What the hell did that crazy ass Elder mean when she said that Phoebe is a danger to the greater good? There's no way in hell, that the woman would ever hurt anyone." Prue tells Piper while they look through the book.**

 **"I don't know why you two are going through that book right now. That's not going to help us." Leo says, and that only makes things worse than what they were before.**

 **"Here's a thought honey. Let's say we run this one up the flag pole." Piper replies.**

 **"Which is?" Leo asks.**

 **"Go up there, and get her! Bring her back home. She's not a danger, she never would or could be." Piper argues.**

 **"I know that honey, and the two of you know that too. They know something that we don't know." Leo tells her.**

 **"Bull. You went up there to find out why you couldn't heal her, and then while you were in the kitchen, telling us, which you never got to do, they sent that woman to come and take her away. Now, you know something too Leo and so help me God, if my baby sister gets hurt up there, I'll kick your ass til hell won't have it!" Prue almost yells at him.**

 **"Fine. You got me. I am not supposed to tell you, but I will. I guess that's why they sent Renee is because I was trying to tell you. The night of her 21st birthday party at the club, when she met Cole Turner, who turned out to also be half demon, she lost her virginity to him that night, and now she's pregnant. They think that her and her baby are going to be a danger to us all. I agree with the two of you that there's no way in any shape form or fashion, that she could ever hurt anyone. I'll go and get her." Leo explains to them.**

 **"Not without us you won't. I know the Elders are supposed to be good people but, you're taking us with you. You already know that there's enough white magic in this family line, to ensure that the baby will not grow up evil, and he or she, will not turn Phoebe that way either. Let's go." Piper says, and he puts his arms around their shoulders and take them up to find Phoebe to bring her back home, hoping they won't try to start something.**

 **"I really think you showed poor judgement in this matter. Why did you bring me here? Let me go. Elders are supposed to be passive, good people, and yet, you have this half wit, bring me up here. Why?" Phoebe is asking several Elders passing by her and no one seems to want to answer her. She sits down and cries when she sees out of the corner of her eye, a white light.**

 **"Pheebes, come here. We're taking you home." Prue whispers from behind the biggest pillar they landed at.**

 **"I can't leave yet. I don't know what's going on. They won't tell me anything." Phoebe replies when her sisters and Leo get caught by the main Elder.**

 **"What are you doing here Leo? You know better than to bring visitors up here." He tells him.**

 **"Zane, I had no choice. They were adament. They know what's going on. I told them. Let her come back home. She's not evil nor would she ever be for that matter." Leo replies.**

 **"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Phoebe demands, and Zane actually lets Prue and Piper go over to her. They run into Renee, who tries to stop them.**

 **"Move your ass woman. He gave us the okay to talk to her." Prue says, and she finally moves aside.**

 **"Phoebe honey, the night you met Cole at the club," Prue starts to explain and Phoebe stops her with, "I don't even want to think about it anymore Prue."**

 **"No, listen to me. The reason you've been so sick all the time is not because of the flu. Honey, these Elders think you're going to be turned evil because Cole got you pregnant. They think that this baby is either going to be evil or turn you that way." Prue says, and Piper is trying to hold tears back.**

 **"Let me get this straight." Phoebe says, climbing to her feet and she hears Renee says, "Sit down."**

 **"Make me. I don't answer to you or anyone else up here except for God, and the last time I checked, he's higher up than you. You're telling me, that I'm pregnant with a baby who's going to be half human, half demon? They're worried that I'll be turned evil or that the baby will be evil?" Phoebe replies, telling Renee off first before talking to her sisters.**

 **"Yep. They seem to think that there's something sinister in the works here. We tried to tell Leo there's no way that you could be evil because, there's too much white magic in this family for that to happen, you're pure 100% white witch plus human, that baby will be a mixture between white witch, human, and demon. Only about thirty percent or less of demon than the other two. You both are going to be just fine. We won't let anything happen to you or this baby. We have enough love and patience that if he or she, starts to show any signs of evil in any way, we can stop it. There's spells, there's love, there's binding potions. You already know all of this." Prue tells her while Piper is over on a big boulder, talking with Zane, Renee, and Leo, trying to convince them to let her and Prue take Phoebe back home.**

 **"You know that I can't just let her go back home with you guys. I'm sorry." Renee says, and that only pisses Piper off even more. Phoebe and Prue look over to where Piper's sitting on the boulder indian style, and her hands and arms are going everywhere while she's talking to them and they hear her say, "Really! Do not sit there and give me that crap!" She even has her finger pointed in Renee's face and Leo's trying to convince Zane that if he lets her go back home, he will make sure that nothing happens, and he'll help the girls.**

 **"Oh no you don't. Honey I love you but, she's your sister in law, our sister. They have two choices here. Let her come back home with us right now, or I wipe out their whole Elder / whitelighter line. They better choose wisely cause really, personally, I could do just fine without having any damn magic in my life. What's it gonna be? I don't have all damn day, so do not make me wait." Piper snaps back.**

 **"We'll have to discuss this first. Wait here." Zane tells her.**

 **"Excuse me? Discuss what exactly?! Have we ever let y'all down before? Have we ever broke any Wiccan laws? Have we ever used magic for personal gain or been exposed? Don't we vanquish demons and save innocent people like we are supposed to do? You know all the answers to those questions, and you know that we are smart enough and strong enough to handle this situation here. Discuss it fast, but mark my words. She doesn't come home with us, all of your asses, are mine." Piper replies, crossing her arms and giving that look.**

 **"She's pissed. She's not just a little upset or mad, she is pissed off." Prue says, and Phoebe tells her, "God I'm so happy we never made her that mad."**

 **"Piper, you do know don't you honey. You talking like that to them, this could only result in way worse things than her not coming back home with us." Leo says, as he takes a seat on the boulder next to her. Prue walks over to Piper, who when she sees her coming, Piper meets her in the middle and they switch and take turns sitting with Phoebe so nothing else happens. Zane comes back and starts looking for her.**

 **"Where'd she go? Ah, she's over there. We've discussed it and after weighing the pros and cons, we've decided to let her go back home with all of you. Under the conditions that when that baby is born, if he or she starts to show one sign of evil, we don't care how you choose to do it, you just make them a binding potion and put it in their bottle or whatever they may be drinking out of depending on how old they are when they start to show it. Take em home Leo, and then get back up here so we can talk about this." Zane tells him and Prue.**

 **"What do you two have to talk about? Piper already told you that we can handle this. What's the problem?" Prue asks him.**

 **"I guess there's nothing to worry about. The infamous charmed ones have never let us down up here, and I'm quite certain you three never will either. Go on, take them home." Zane replies, and Prue and Leo walk back over to Phoebe and Piper and he puts them together in a group, wraps his arms around them, and orbs them back to the manor.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Another Meeting With Renee**

 **When Phoebe gets extremely close to her due date, she keeps having sharp pains in her back but just ignores them since the doctor told her that's only her body preparing for the baby. She's laying in her room one afternoon trying to get some sleep, and between it being cold outside, and the fan in her room, Phoebe keeps putting it off going to the bathroom.**

 **"I don't gotta go. I don't gotta go. I don't gotta, oh forget this, I've gotta go!" Phoebe says to herself, making up a little song. She gets up and runs out of her room to the bathroom and she slams her shoulder into the door framing on her way there. When she cries out in pain, both Prue and Piper come running.**

 **"Oh God, is it time Pheebes?" Prue asks.**

 **"No, no. I hit my shoulder trying to get to the bathroom. I'll talk later, I gotta go." Phoebe replies and not even ten seconds after she gets in there, they hear a sigh of relief.**

 **"I guess she did have to go. She's got it so cold in that damn room she never wants to get out of that bed. I'm surprised she didn't piss all over herself." Piper says, and they head back downstairs to start some lunch.**

 **"I hope she has this baby soon. I'm a nervous wreck waiting to see if what the Elders said would happen or not." Prue replies, while setting out what they're fixing for their lunch.**

 **"Are you crazy there sis? Nothing's happened and it's not going to either. They said that by the time she reaches her ninth month, she would start snapping at all of us. She's not done that, in fact, she's been absolutely fine. The only way she would ever snap at any of us, is when she goes into labor. That's when we worry." Piper tells her, and Phoebe joins them finally. They all sit there and talk for awhile, and when Phoebe starts acting like her back is bothering her again, both Piper and Prue go and call into work and tell their bosses that it could be anytime with the baby, and that they are going to need some free time, which they are given without question.**

 **About 2:38 in the morning, Phoebe is tossing and turning in bed with the same sharp pains, but this time they're more severe. She's able to wait out one big one, and then she goes and wakes up Prue first.**

 **"Prue. Prue, wake up." Phoebe whispers.**

 **"Phoebe, what is it? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Prue asks, while sitting up and turning the light beside her bed on.**

 **"I was wondering how labor feels." Phoebe replies.**

 **"I don't know honey, I don't have any kids. How do you feel now though?" Prue asks, and she tries to fight back a yawn.**

 **"If I had any high school secrets, I'd talk." Phoebe tells her. Prue jumps up and says, "Show time. Lay down here. I'll go get Piper."**

 **"Prue, leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Piper says, and she nearly pulls the blankets off of Leo, trying to turn over away from Prue. Prue tries one more time and when that doesn't work, she turns the light on and says, "Piper, she's in labor. Get up, we've got to take her to the hospital now." Piper and Leo get out of bed and while Piper's following Prue back to her room, Leo goes and starts the car for them.**

 **"Gee wiz it's freaking cold out here." Leo says to himself, stepping outside and having to pull his coat tighter around him.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Piper asks Renee who just happened to show up again.**

 **"I'm here to help her. This is my way to make it up to the three of you for what I did." Renee tells them.**

 **"No, no, and no. You get away from me. I want nothing to do with you. You kidnapped me Renee, now get out of my sister's room and get out of our house." Phoebe snaps at her.**

 **"That's a sign right there. You're snapping at people. You're becoming evil." Renee says, trying to take her again.**

 **"Watch it bitch. Touch my sister again and see if I don't blow your ass up into a million little tiny pieces. She's snappy because of what you did to her. I'm snappy too right now, because of you. That doesn't mean that I'm pregnant with a half demon half human's baby, and this baby is not turning her either. Get out of this house. You was told once already." Piper tells her. Renee starts crying because she was basically barked at by all three of them, but she leaves and says, "I'm sorry. I was really trying to help. I won't be bothering you all again."**

 **"Good. Oh no, here it comes again." Phoebe says, and Prue starts timing the contractions and then asks Leo if the car is warmed up and started yet. He tells her that it's all ready to go and the three of them head for San Francisco Memorial.**

 **While they are at the hospital sitting with Phoebe who's asleep for a little bit, Leo pops in to see how things are going.**

 **"How much trouble are we in for running Renee off?" Piper asks.**

 **"Not too much. They never sent her down here to help, she did that on her own. Zane seen the newest Elder and instantly fell for her, so she was able to manipulate him into getting her way. They know that the three of you have never let them down in any way, and that you never would. But, when Renee came along, like I said, Zane fell for her, and he fell hard. He started letting her get her way, and she was able to convince everyone up there that this was going to be a disaster. I have just spent the bigger half of the morning convincing them otherwise. How is she doing?" Leo explains, then he asks about Phoebe.**

 **"I'm glad to hear that they finally believe the truth that we've been telling them all along. They're finally going to leave us alone for awhile, this is good. As for Phoebe, the doctor was just in here checking things out and she's moving so slow with her progress that this baby probably won't be here until sometime tonight. They've put different medicines through her IV, they've gave her the epidural, that only started to make her sick. I hope she has him or her soon." Piper replies, and they hear Prue over there on the other side of the room snoring.**

 **"What in the world? I didn't think she snored." Leo says, trying to keep from laughing.**

 **"Are ya really serious Leo? I shared a room with her until Mom and Dad got Phoebe's room ready before she was born. My room at that time, wasn't really ready either, so we had to share a room and I didn't sleep for five months. She's been working too many hours at that damn auction house." Piper tells him and about that time, a nurse was just doing her rounds and she passed by Phoebe's room and has to stop for a second, not realizing that a woman could snore like that.**

 **"I still can't believe that damn woman decided she was going to help. It's not her place to do so. Were we wrong Leo?" Piper asks, starting to rethink her words and actions towards Renee.**

 **"No. Maybe a little harsh because she is new, but for the rest of it, no you were not. She knows better than to do what she did. I say personally, she won't last long up there because she's trying to take over everyone and act as if she runs the place. Now as for Zane, he'll probably never make her leave but if it was left up to me, I'd have made her leave two days after she got there. It's going to take all three of you to fulfill your destiny, you already know that. You two stood up for your sister, and that comes first. So no, you did no wrong in the matter of telling her to leave." Leo replies, when they see Phoebe wake up and start to cry a little.**

 **"I'll go get a nurse and step out for a second or two." Leo tells Piper, who's going to wake Prue up.**

 **"Well ladies, I would say that we're just about there. Is it just the two of you in here with her?" The nurse asks them.**

 **"Yeah. Just us." Prue says, while yawning and rubbing her eyes.**

 **"Guess again. I'm here too." Patty tells them and Prue has to blink a couple of times to make sure that it's really their Mom standing there with them.**

 **"How did you get here?" Piper asks her.**

 **"Hang on until she goes and gets the doctor, and then I'll be able to tell you." Patty replies. The nurse leaves to go get the doctor and tell him they are just about ready to start and Patty goes to hug Phoebe first, then Prue and Piper.**

 **"So, what's up? How are you here?" Prue asks.**

 **"Your Grams agreed that I need to be here for awhile to help you all through this. I know what that Elder named Renee is trying to pull with the three of you, and then, none of you have really taken care of a baby except for the one that was abandoned. Matthew I think it was. Anyway, your Grams is giving me a month down here with all of you to reconnect and help you wherever I can. Hopefully things go so well that I never have to go back, but that would only be wishful thinking." Patty explains when the doctor and nurses get back in there and say she's ready to deliver. They ask Patty who she is, and she simply tells them, "I'm their Mother. I'm in from out of town for a months visit, and I just got here. I went by the house, seen that no one was there, and I put two and two together and came here. I can be here right cause I ain't leaving."**

 **"Yeah. You can be here. The room's big enough for three people other than Mommy and baby." The doctor tells her.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Welcome Philip Cole Halliwell**

 **The doctor and nurses, along with Prue, Piper, and Patty are just about out of their minds with worry since Phoebe's been in labor for so long, and already pushed fifteen times. They're all about to just make her go C Section when Phoebe says, "I don't rightly think so. This baby's coming the way she or he is supposed too."**

 **"Fine. If you don't have this baby within the next four or five pushes, you are going C Section. I will let you continue trying to do it this way though." The doctor tells her. She starts pushing again and Prue's counting while Piper and Patty are wiping her forehead and Phoebe's nearly breaking Piper's hand.**

 **"Would you stop that please? My hand's almost broke." Piper says, and leave it to Prue to say, "Honey, we're already in the hospital. Just go for x rays when we're done here."**

 **"That's not the point Prue." Piper replies, while holding up that middle finger and just grinning from ear to ear.**

 **"Ladies, now is not the time okay. I mean it girl. This baby doesn't come on the next one, and you're going to the O R." The doctor tells her and just before she starts pushing again, he tells her to hold off for a second.**

 **"What? What am I doing wrong?" Phoebe asks.**

 **"Try curling up, and reaching down to grab your knees, and your Mom and sisters, are going to support your back while you do this. It usually helps with bringing things along." The doctor replies, and he directs Phoebe with exactly what she's to do.**

 **"Like this?" Phoebe asks, trying to do like he told her.**

 **"That's it! That's perfect, now. What I need for you to do next is take in a big deep breath, and push as hard as you can. I can see the top of the baby's head. Go now, push." The doctor says, and just as Phoebe does as she's instructed, the next thing she hears is one of the nurses saying, "Stop, stop, the baby's out. Yes! That always works."**

 **"Not always. Remember? We had the one case where nothing worked, not even that. That lady had to go through a C Section after being in labor for ten hours and pushing for two hours. Ladies, we have us a boy. Here ya go Mom." Doctor Frazier says, and he holds up the cutest little boy that Phoebe has ever seen.**

 **"Oh hi there Philip Cole. Let me ask you something boy. How come, with you being as small as you are, you gave me such a hard time. Why'd you do that to Mommy?" Phoebe tells him and the doctor lets her hold him for a minute before they take him and weigh him, and get all of his measurements and such.**

 **"You did good honey. Cole would be proud of him." Prue says with her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and she's trembling.**

 **"What's the matter sweetie?" Patty asks, and she sits on her bed by her but the nurse tells her to hang on for a minute so she can get everything clean and tidy again.**

 **"I'm just scared is all. You know why too. You remember what happened with Renee and what she said about Philip right?" Phoebe reminds her Mom.**

 **"Yeah I do. I can honestly promise you, that will not happen. She won't even touch my Grandson. No one will. He will not be harmed in anyway, and neither will you." Patty assures her.**

 **"Is there anyone you two would like for me to call? You keep saying something about a woman named Renee. Is there anything I can do to help?" The nurse asks.**

 **"No honey, not this time. We've got this one taken care of. An officer friend of ours already knows the situation and is on top of things." Patty replies. The nurse finishes up and when they bring Philip back into Phoebe's room, she gets his measurements.**

 **"He weighs 5 pounds 6 ounces, he's 17 inches long, his head is 10 inches around and his chest is 11 inches. He's a tiny one. We think the reason you had such a hard time with him could be because he was behind your pelvic bone for awhile and just didn't want to come out. He's perfectly healthy though." The nurse says while handing him to Phoebe.**

 **"His Mom was small when she was born too. She's only maybe 5 foot 4 inches tall. His Dad was almost 6 foot in height. He took after his Mommy is size." Patty tells the nurse.**

 **"Well, he seems to love a bath. He did just fine when we gave him one. In fact, I swear he almost smiled at us." The nurse replies, and then she says she's going to leave them alone for awhile to let them get some sleep.**

 **"Phoebe, look at his eyes. They're kind of dark. Don't say anything out loud, I'm texting Prue and Piper down in the cafeteria and telling them to go home and get the binding potion ready and we'll put it in his bottle." Patty whispers in her ear so the Elders won't hear anything. She gets her phone out and sends the message to Prue and it reads, "Go home and make the binding potion and then bring it here so we can put it in his bottle. His eyes are dark. Don't tell anyone about this or read this message out loud. You never know who's listening in up there. Love you, see you when you get back."**

 **"Piper, what do you say we head back to the house for something to eat and drink? This hospital food looks nasty." Prue tells her and Piper looks at her like she's crazy, then Prue shows her the message. Piper just winks and nods her head and says, "Yeah, that sounds good to me."**

 **An hour later, Piper and Prue are returning to the hospital and they have both the potion and a binding spell for Philip. They go up to Phoebe's room and find both Patty and Phoebe asleep, so they wake them up so they can do everything.**

 **"You guys got it?" Phoebe asks, and then she sees that Philip is still asleep.**

 **"Yeah. Will he be waking up anytime soon?" Piper asks her.**

 **"He should be. I didn't give him very much to eat earlier. He only had a few drinks. I would say that if we woke him up," Phoebe tries to say when Patty stops her and says, "You never wake up a sleeping baby."**

 **"Mom, we have too or the Elders are going to take the both of us. Prue, get him." Phoebe replies, and when Prue goes over to him, his eyes are wide open.**

 **"Hey there handsome boy. Come to Aunt Prue. I have something for you, yes I do. Yes I do, you want this? I know you do." Prue says, using her baby talk and he only blinks his eyes at her like he's saying, "You're crazy woman." Prue picks him up, Phoebe goes and fixes him a bottle, which she only makes it about an ounce full so they can put the potion in there too. They feed it to him and his eyes start to brighten right up.**

 **"It's working. Give him some more. His eyes aren't dark anymore. Here, we have this too." Piper says and she gives the spell to Phoebe to read over it first.**

 **"Sounds good to me. Okay, let me lay him down. This is going to be a power of three spell type of thing. Mom, will you hold his bottle?" Phoebe replies, and Patty nods her head yes. She's seen her girls work since they got their powers, but never up close. They all join hands and take Philip's tiny hands in theirs.**

 **"We take your hands in ours, and call upon the ancient powers. We bind in you all evil so you'll be free, as we will it, so mote it be." They all say and as soon as they are done saying it, Phoebe says, "Guys, look at that. There's a dark shadow coming out of him." The shadow that came out of Philip, floated through the room, and went right out the window. They take a look at his eyes, which are a bright mixture of blue and brown, and he actually appears to be smiling now, and grunting. That's something he never did until they gave him the potion and said the spell. Phoebe takes back over with feeding him and when she goes to burp him, he falls asleep on her shoulder and takes a hold of the collar of her hospital gown.**

 **"Thank You all." Phoebe whispers to them. They let Philip and his Mommy lay there together the rest of the night, while they all find a spot around the room to sleep in.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Thankfully, A Normal Little Boy**

 **In the nine years since Philip's been born, he's not shown one sign of evil, but instead helps his Mom and Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue whenever he can. He also gets to have his Grandma visit once in awhile, and when she tries to tell him that she's not sure if she'll be able to make it to his upcoming baseball game, he runs downstairs and slams his bedroom door shut.**

 **"Philip Cole Halliwell! I have told you to stop slamming doors damn it. Now boy, you're going to end up causing these doors to come off of the hinges." Phoebe tells him.**

 **"So what. I'll fix them. I think I was a carpenter in a past life, I've got this. I'm sorry Momma." Philip replies, and when he gets a glance of the look on his Mom's face as to how he talked to her, he feels bad. He gets off of his stomach and sits up to talk to her.**

 **"Want to tell me what's got you so T'd off today?" Phoebe asks.**

 **"I was just up in the attic talking to Grams and Grandma. Grams won't let her come to my game tomorrow. I don't know why. I was really counting on her being there." Philip says, and thankfully Piper and Prue were in the hallway rehanging the pictures that he knocked off of the wall, and they heard it all.**

 **"Come on. We're going to go have a talk with that old woman." Piper tells her and Prue is trying to grab her arm.**

 **"Piper, no. Wait, Piper. Let's think about this. Remember what happened the last time we pissed her off." Prue tries to remind her but Piper says, "Too bad. She's breaking the heart of a little nine year old kid this time."**

 **When they get up to the attic, Patty is already there, but Grams is nowhere to be found.**

 **"Mom, where's Grams? Where is that old woman? We got to talk." Prue tells her.**

 **"She's not coming honey. I have some great news for you. Do you remember when Philip was born and your Grams gave me a month with all of you to see how things would go, and to help you all out for a little bit?" Patty replies.**

 **"Yeah. She said something about you may be able to come back full time and that we had to just wait and be patient and let everything fall into place." Piper says, while taking a seat.**

 **"Well, there ya go. She had the chance to see all of you grow up. I didn't get to watch you grow up like she did. I watched from afar, but I was never able to be here full time like she was and interact with you all on a day to day basis. She's letting me stay here full time to get the chance to know you all as adults, and to see my Grandson raised. How's he doing since we did that binding thing when he was born?" Patty explains.**

 **"Doing great. He's a normal nine year old little boy. He's 78 pounds of pure solid attitude, which we've all been working with him on it. We just make him keep his hands busy. Oh God Mom, you've got to hear about this one, although, you probably already know cause you've probably seen him. The other day we had a demon attack, and I thought he was going to crack under preasure. He just got up behind him, jumped on him, and knocked him to the ground while the rest of us said the spell. He was sore for a couple of days but he was kicking the crap out of him. That demon didn't know what he was in for with that boy." Prue tells her and Patty can't help but laugh.**

 **"Hey Aunt Prue, Mom needs you and Aunt Piper downstairs in the kitchen. Grandma! What are you doing here?" Philip, who is in his baseball uniform already, announces while coming into the attic. Patty tells him that Grams gave her back full time and she explains everything to him.**

 **"Why are you in full uniform? You game's not until tomorrow honey." Prue tells him.**

 **"Well, the coach just called and said that we practice today and since it's going to be so hot tomorrow during what was supposed to be a double header, we're having the first game today after practice. It's at four after practice which is at three. Who all's going?" Philip replies when Phoebe hollers up and says, "Hey boy! I thought you were getting your Aunts for me. What are you doing up there? Come on."**

 **"Sorry Mom. I was getting them but then, someone showed up. You might want to come up here for a minute." Philip hollers back. All the way up to the attic, they're hearing Phoebe say, "I swear, I can't get that boy to do something and come straight back. Oh well, I love him anyway."**

 **"Hey stranger." Patty says when she sees Phoebe walk in.**

 **"Mom. Hey, what are you doing here without Grams?" Phoebe replies, going over to her to hug her.**

 **"She's not coming. It's just me. She felt bad because I never got to see you girls raised and interact with you daily like she did so, she sent me back. I'm back full time." Patty tells her.**

 **"So, that means that you can come to my game today, and maybe tomorrow too right?" Philip asks her.**

 **"Every game if you would like me to." Patty replies. Philip can only smile, walk over and hug her, and say, "Are you kidding? That's all I've ever wanted. My Mamaw is here to stay."**

 **"Well, let's wait til later to hold hands and kiss ladies. We got a ball game to win!" Phoebe says, and they all head out to the ball park. Prue makes the comment that the team Philip is playing against is pretty tough and Philip tells her, "That's okay Aunt Prue. Our team is unbeatable. We're going to win today."**

 **While they are at the ball field, Philip is in the batter's box and Phoebe, Piper, and Prue, and their Mom is in the stands looking at the score board and talking about how far behind they are.**

 **"They've got to make a comeback in this game or they won't get anywhere." Piper tells them.**

 **"I know. The score is in the other team's favor by six runs. Philip's going to have to get a hold of a good one just to ensure that they have a chance." Prue says while shielding her eyes.**

 **"Why him all the time?" Phoebe asks.**

 **"Honey, he's the best one on this team. I don't know if Cole ever played ball in his younger years, but he got it from somewhere." Patty tells her.**

 **"Mom. I played when I was a kid. Remember? So did Prue and Piper. Not one summer ever went by where Grams wasn't putting us in softball or baseball. Mostly, girls would play softball, but then she put us on co ed teams. We were good too. He could have gotten it from us." Phoebe replies and then Philip is up next. The catcher gives the sign, which was a fastball, and Philip misses that one. Next he gives a change up, and that was a ball.**

 **"I'm getting anxious here." Prue says, and the next one is a slider. Philip finally gets it and knocks it way off in the outfield. He makes it to third base, but that was enough to get two other players on his team, into home. The next boy that's up, is Philip's best friend, Micheal Sommers. He and Philip are always asking to stay at each other's houses. Whenever they do that, Phoebe and all of them, have to make deals with all of the demons that they are to stay put while the boys interact so they don't get hurt. The demons all tell them that they don't mess with kids anyways.**

 **"Okay Micheal, bring me home!" Philip calls out to him. The pitcher throws the ball just right, and when Micheal swings, it goes over the pitcher's head, and lands right before you get to short stop. Philip takes off running while Micheal does his best. Micheal gets out at second, and when they try to get Philip, he slides into home plate and nearly does the splits.**

 **"Ooh, that one had to hurt." Piper says, but she sees Philip laughing at the catcher, and she can hear him say, "Ha ha. You thought you had me." They win the game with Philip's team having a total count of ten to the other team having 9.**

 **"That was a close game guys. You all did a great job. Tomorrow we'll meet up at 2:00, and the game will be at 3:00. Line up and high five the other team." The coach tells them all. While they are all telling each other good game, one boy on the other team tells Philip, "Nice hit man. You did good."**

 **"Thank You." Philip replies. Once he's back with his Mom and Aunts and Grandma, Micheal comes running up them with his Mom, and he's wanting to know about a sleep over.**

 **"Hey, would your Mom and everyone be okay with me coming over tonight?" Micheal asks him.**

 **"I'll check. Hey Mom," Philip starts to say.**

 **"Yes Phil, Micheal can come over. You boys gotta get showers tonight and eat before going out to play. You guys don't ever want to eat, but then you go outside and don't come in until dark, then you want to eat when it's time to go to bed." Phoebe tells them. Micheal's Mom stands there with her hands on her hips and says, "Really? Micheal Andrew Sommers. You didn't tell me about any of this. Do you misbehave when you're over there?"**

 **"Not really. They just play the normal kid tricks. He's really not a problem." Phoebe tells her.**

 **"You behave yourself boy, you hear me?" His Dad says.**

 **"I will Dad. I promise." Micheal replies.**

 **"Okay so, is he going with us now or are you going to drop him off after awhile so he can get his things together for tonight?" Prue asks them, knowing that they will have to let everyone in the demon community know to cool it for the night until Micheal goes home the next day.**

 **"We'll bring him over. Hey, how about you guys get him home and changed, and meet us over at Dairy Queen and we'll all have some dinner." Mary tells Phoebe.**

 **"Sounds good to us. Thanks guys. We'll meet you over there." Phoebe replies and for the time being, they part ways.**

 **Later on at Dairy Queen while the boys are talking about their games, Phoebe gets to thinking about that night at the club and how stupid she was to fall for someone that quick, when she'd never met, or talked to that person before. Just as she's thinking about how stupid she was, she realizes too how blessed she is to have that little man in her life. She looks up toward Heaven and making sure no one sees what she's doing, she says, "Thank You Grams. You sent Mom back to us, and she has done so much to help us. Renee kidnapped me and was going to do God knows what to me and Philip but you didn't let that happen. I'm grateful that Leo and my sisters came to my rescue as they oftenly are doing. I mean it though Grams. Thank You for putting the binding spell in the book so we knew what to do with it and how to use it. Philip is a beautiful, healthy, happy, normal little nine year old boy now. Things worked out Grams. They always have and, I'm pretty sure that, they always will. Blessed Be."**

 **THE END**


End file.
